tankpitfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SFearTP/Fuel Amounts, Usage, and Restrictions
Fuel Capacity Fuel capacity for recruit is 1,000 and goes up 100 each rank. *Recruit: 1,000 *Private: 1,100 *Corporal: 1,200 *Sergeant: 1,300 *Lieutenant: 1,400 *Captain: 1,500 *Major: 1,600 *Colonel: 1,700 *General: 1,800 (not confirmed yet) Fuel Usage Most actions in TankPit use fuel. I've tested all possible actions (as far as I know) and here is a list of those actions and how much fuel they use: *Move = 1 fuel per square. *Teleport = 6 fuel per square. *Shoot ground/objects/mines (but not other tanks) = 6 fuel per shot. *Shoot enemy (dual/homing/missile/single) = 10 fuel per shot. *Radar = 10 fuel per radar. *Mines = 10 fuel each time (doesn't depend on the mines laid---you can be surrounded by water and still it will use 10 fuel each time you use the lay mines action). *Chat = 5 fuel each message (I think this is silly, personally). *Open map, scope, activate any equipment, pick-up/drop object = 0 fuel. *Getting shot = 45 fuel per shot (so dual shots take 90 fuel per shot). *Landing on mine = 45 fuel per shot. Fuel Empty Restrictions When out of fuel, there are some actions that are not possible to do, and there are some that are (even though they normally take fuel). Things an empty tank can NOT do: *Can't shoot tanks. (You can't shoot tanks if your fuel level is below 20.) **NOTE: If the message you get is "Insufficient energy" instead of "Insufficient fuel" AND you have more than 20 fuel, then you can still shoot other tanks by firing at a tile behind them (like the ground or a mine). *Can't place mines. (You can't lay mines if your fuel level is below 100.) *Can't teleport. (You can't teleport if your fuel level is below 7.) *Can't send chat messages (what?! xD). (As long as you have 1 fuel, you can chat.) **NOTE: You can still send these two messages at 0 fuel: ***HELP - Fuel low! ***I need fuel! Things an empty tank CAN do: *Can move. *Can radar. *Can shoot ground. *Can shoot mines. *Can do any other actions which don't take fuel anyway (open map, scope, activate any equipment, pick-up/drop object). Miscellaneous: *By holding the left mouse button, you can deposit (drop) fuel on the ground. (This is learned in the guide on the game's website.) *When you hold it down long enough, it will display your current fuel level. *You can only deposit all but 100 fuel you have while you're holding down the button. If you deposit the fuel without moving this will leave you with 100 fuel. If you deposit it somewhere your tank must drive to then you'll have 100 fuel minus the number of tiles you drove. For example: if you had 1000 fuel, and you deposit the max amount (900) somewhere you have to drive 3 tiles to, then you'd end up having 97 fuel (1000 - 900 - 3 = 97). *If you start the counter to deposit fuel, you can cancel before ordering the action by moving your cursor to another square and releasing the mouse button. Insufficient Energy vs Insufficient Fuel There seems to be a difference between these two warning messages. One is that if you are below 100 fuel, sometimes (I don't know EXACTLY when yet), you'll get an insufficient energy message and not be allowed to shoot. Shooting past the player circumvents this, by the way. When your fuel level is below 20, however, you get the insufficient fuel message and are unable to shoot another tank, period. I'll look more into this later! Category:Blog posts